The Cat’s Out of The Bag
by plaggs.camembert
Summary: It doesn’t take much to offend Chloe Bourgeois, so when a rude comment regarding her family is directed at her in front of the whole school, she is transformed into the Villain Memory Lane- possibly one of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s greatest opponents. Why? Because she has a power that allows her to access her victim’s memories. Could their true identities be at stake?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: I tried**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the "Miraculous; Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" franchise**

 **~ Chapter One- No Secrets~**

 ** _Marinette POV_**

When Chloe Bourgeois comes to mind, the words _brat, snob,_ and _spoiled_ accompany her. But today, Marinette, along with the rest of her class, couldn't help but feel bad for her.

The day started out normal. Marinette darted into class moments before the teacher arrived. She smiled sheepishly as Alya rolled her eyes. Adrien and Nino exchanged looks as Chloe cried something ridiculous to her 'Adrikins' from across the room.

Then Lila walked in.

She did it casually, as if she hadn't disappeared for several months. She took slow steps, her high heels echoing loudly. Some kids gasped. She smirked and held her head high.

"Mrs. Rossi. Take a seat. We are just starting role call," said the teacher, with a hint of annoyance lining her voice. With full confidence, she strode across the room, stopped, and turned, so that she was facing Chloe directly.

With a sneer, she growled. " _Move._ " Chloe looked at her with disbelief.

"For someone who hasn't been seen in months, what an Iconic comeback," Alya whispered to Marinette.

"Girls," the teacher said. "I'm sure we can find a place for Mrs. Rossi,"

"Yeah," hissed Chloe. "Find. Another. Spot." she glared. Sabrina was quivering in fear and looking back and forth from each girl's ferocious stares.

The whole class could feel the tension. They could cut it with a knife. Chloe gritted her teeth as Lila faked a curious look around the room.

"When you see an empty spot, let me know. Until then, I'll be sitting right here.

It was true. There were no empty seats left in the classroom.

"Mrs. Bustier, I don't think my daddy will be happy with this." Chloe's face was practically red. She pulled out her phone and waved it in the air, signaling to the teacher who she was about to call.

"Chloe let's not interrupt the mayor. Why don't we figure something out?" Mrs. Bustier pleaded. Chloe's blackmail, always effective. Even on Mrs. Bustier.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to sit, Lila?" Mrs. Bustier begged.

Lila Crossed her arms and fake pouted.

Chloe-frustrated from not immediately getting her way- cried out in rage.

"I can't believe you're still considering this Mrs. Bustier! This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Go sit her next to Mari-trash and her friend Super weirdo!"

Marinette's face turned red and she glared at Chloe. She just couldn't leave her alone even if she was completely uninvolved! Marinette silently willed Chloe's lips to melt together so that she could never utter an insult to her or anyone else, ever again!

Alya, wasn't as silent.

She burst out of her seat in protest.

"Hey!" She yelled. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"No one asked you, dork" she cackled.

Mrs. Bustier finally snapped.

"That is quite enough Mrs. Bourgeois!" she said, slamming her hand on her desk. "Go straight to the principal's office. You too, Lila Rossi. You two will work this out!"

The two girls yelped in dismay.

"But Mrs. Bustier, I'm completely innocent!" whined Lila.

"I'm calling the mayor!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Oh no you're not! Hand over that phone, Mrs. Bourgeois!'' Chloe looked shocked. Never had any teacher (or person, for that matter) stood up to Chloe like that! Chloe growled and Marinette swore she could see smoke coming out of her ears. She stomped up to the teachers desk and shoved the phone at her. Then she turned to Lila, who was holding back snickers.

"This is your fault you brat," she said through gritted teeth.

"Principal's office," the teacher reminded them. They went out the door and down the hall, leaving a baffled Sabrina all alone at her seat.

Alya gave Marinette a look. "Looks like someone finally stood up to Chloe!" she whispered.

"I know! I'm so proud of Mrs. Bustier!" Marinette replied. Alya snickered.

"No silly! I mean Lila!" Marinette almost burst out laughing.

"Lila? Are you kidding? She was just trying to prove her dominance, that's all!" Marinette said, a little too loudly.

"Marinette, please don't talk while I'm giving instructions, unless you would like to join your friends Mrs. Rossi and Mrs. Bourgeois in the office?" she raised one eyebrow.

"No ma'am, I me-mean No Mrs. Bustier!" she stuttered.

"Good. Everyone, take out your books and read chapter 26. Take notes, this will be part of your test." Marinette and the rest of the class hurriedly opened their books and read without protest. Mrs Bustier was not going to tolerate any kind of misbehavior, and everyone could tell.

It was lunch, and no one had seen neither Chloe nor Lila in any of their classes. Marinette was beginning to suspect they had been suspended, and with a grin she thought, if I'm lucky, they both got expelled. Without the two most dramatic girls in the school around, things were peaceful. Everyone was getting along, and no one was calling anyone names like Mari-trash.

Of course, nothing lasts forever.

Lila burst into the lunchroom, earning several gasps. The lunchroom went dead silent as Lila clomped her way to the back of the lunchroom, at an unoccupied table, seemingly unfazed at anything that happened that morning.

"Look who's back," Alya smirked.

"Aww but I was enjoying the peace." Marinette whined.

"Yeah, well, soon you might be enjoying the drama," she winked. "Look over there," she said pointing down the hallway. It was Chloe, or rather, a monster that looked similar to Chloe.

Her blonde hair was out of its usual ponytail and it hung loose and tangled at her shoulders. Her yellow jacket was tied around her waist, leaving her skinny, pale arms completely exposed. But what stood out most, was the murderous expression covering her face.

"LILA ROSSI," she screeched, causing the lunchroom, to once again, fall silent.

"I'LL KILL YOU," she cried again. Marinette had never seen Chloe so angry! It was astonishing.

Lila awkwardly stood up from her seat, and although her body language hinted she was scared, her face bore a smug, confident expression.

"What are you going to do, call your daddy?" she said, fluttering her eyelashes mockingly.

Chloe growled. Marinette was positive this would end in bloodshed. There weren't any teachers around, and quite honestly, she was too scared to step in between them.

"I can't BELIEVE you got us DETENTION for TWO WHOLE WEEKS!" she shrieked, once more.

"Jeez Chlo, don't get your hair in a twist," Lila replied, trying her best to look bored.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! EVER!" Lila smirked."What you gonna do about it?" she taunted.

The two girls locked eyes. They were definitely going to claw each other to death.

But then a voice interrupted their moment of pure hatred.

"Ladies, Ladies! Calm down, I'm sure we can work something out!" it was Adrien.

"Chloe, maybe we should-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS ADRIEN! This is between me and the snitch!" she looked ready to push Adrien out of the way, but Marinette doubted she would. _After all, he still was her 'Adrikins.'_ Marinette gagged. She hated herself for thinking that.

"Jesus Chloe calm down! Didn't your mom ever teach you some manners?

Lila grinned. She knew what she had done. Everyone knew. Chloe's eyes went wide. Kids muttered amongst themselves. This was a new low for Lila Rossi. That insult was way too close to home. And Lila did not seem to regret it. In fact, she looked like she had achieved some sort of accomplishment for making the cruelest joke ever.

Everyone knew Chloe's mom abandoned her when she was very young.

Chloe's eyes welled up with tears. She felt one escape her grasp, and then that was it. There was no holding back. She let out a sob as she sprinted out of the lunchroom.

Adrien glared at a prideful Lila before he chased after Chloe. The lunchroom chatter began to resume, but Marinette could hear that other people were muttering things like, "so cruel…" "what's her problem?" and "I actually feel bad for Chloe."

Alya had originally planned to post the video she took up on the internet, but even she admitted that she would just be stooping to Lila's level.

"That was intense," Alya said, still stunned.

"Are you kidding? That was insane!" Nino said pumping his first in the air. "Chloe finally got a taste of her own medicine!"

"Yeah I guess, but don't you think that she was a little harsh?" Marinette argued. Even as one of Chloe's Bourgeois' worst enemies, Marinette knew that Lila had gone too far.

"I thought you hated Chloe," said Nino, scratching the back of his neck.

"I do! She just… Lila was so rude. What if she had said that about one of us?"

"I guess you're right girl! In the meantime, let's eat! I'm starving," said Alya with a wink.

 ** _Chloe POV_**

 _It just wasn't fair, no- It just wasn't right! How dare Lila! How dare she walk in to her school, demand to sit at her seat, and now? Insulting her in front of everybody? That was Chloe's job!_ Chloe's tears ran down her face. She wrapped her arms around her legs and let herself sink to the floor of the bathroom stall. She cried in anguish and frustration. _How dare she joke about her missing mother!_ _What kind of spoiled brat?!_

Chloe let out a frustrated scream and proceeded to cry into her hands, attempting to muffle her sobs.

She heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Chloe? Chloeeee?"

it was Sabrina.

"Chloe are you in here?" Chloe sniffled.

"Chloe!" Sabrina called. "Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry are you okay that Lila has no idea what she's talking about you are the most amazing pers-"

"Sabrina, shut up!" Chloe interrupted. "Just leave me alone," she whispered.

"Chloe," she squeaked, "are you sure?"

"Just go away! I don't need you!"

"But Chloe-"

"GO!" she screamed.

Defeated, Sabrina took off the pin that her friend gave her to symbolize their friendship, slid it under Chloe's stall door, turned around and left the bathroom.

Chloe let loose again and cried. She sat like this for about three minutes, and then something weird happened.

She felt something weird come over her, like some sort of- strangely familiar- energy. She picked her head up out of her hands and saw that Sabrina's pin was a dark maroon.

And then she heard a voice.

"Chloe," it whispered. Frantically, she looked around the bathroom.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

"It's me, your good friend Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth?!" she shrieked. Oh no, she was not letting this freak control her again!

"What do you want from me?" Chloe snarled.

"I'm afraid you mean, what do you want from me, Memory Lane,"

Chloe felt a burning energy crawling up her spine, spreading to her head and limbs; overtaking her completely. She cried out in pain.

She had been Akumatized.

"Memory Lane," Hawkmoth repeated the Villain's name. "Your past has been exposed to all of your classmates; now it's your turn to reveal their deepest secrets. But in exchange for these powers, you must capture Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring- their miraculouses."

"This will be something- they'll never forget,"

Marinette/Ladybug POV

She knew as soon as she heard the sirens that someone had been akumatized. She suspected it was Chloe, in fact she had been anticipating it all afternoon.

Now she was home, waiting for something unusual to happen. After lunch, Chloe completely disappeared. Lila paraded around like it was her birthday or something. It was sicking. Or at least to Marinette.

"Tikki," she had asked her kwami as soon as school let out. "Do you think Chloe's been Akumatized?"

"I don't know Marinette, but we should be extra careful, just in case!"

It was hours later, and Marinette saw what she had been waiting for all afternoon. (Not that it was a good thing)

"Breaking news!" the familiar voice of Nadia Chamak rang out on Marinette's T.V.

"Another one of Paris' own has been Akumatized. Stay inside, Chat Noir and Ladybug will be here shortly,"

That's all Marinette needed to hear.

"Tikki, spots on!"

The mystical light surronded her, tickled her, comforted her. She opened her eyes, and she was Ladybug.

She practically catapulted out of her window, flinging from building to building. She felt the wind run through her hair, and she wished she could just swing around for a little while. It felt so perfect.

Unfortunately, she had a job to do. Next to her, she could see a blur of black. But Ladybug wasn't startled- she knew that sarcastic blur of black all too well.

"Nice of you to drop by Kitty," she yelled to her partner.

"No problem, M'Lady," Chat Noir winked at her, backfiring greatly as he catapulted (pun intended) himself right into the side of a building.

"Watch where you're going, Chat Noir," she giggled ferociously.

"Yeah I get it, can we just find this Akumatized victim?" he said brushing off dust.

"That would be me," said a voice from behind. Ladybug jumped at the extra voice. She heard Chat Noir snicker, but she wasted no time scolding him. She bolted herself around, letting herself get s good view of the villian.

She was in an all yellow bodysuit- the same type as Ladybug's- and the same color of Chloe's infamous jacket. Her hair was golden, her eyes were golden- and a mask covered her face colored- you guessed it- gold. She had a pin very much like the one she gave Sabrina on her suit, and Ladybug guessed, her akumatized object.

"Hey Chloe," Ladybug snarled under her breath.

"I am not Chloe! I am Memory Lane! And I will confiscate your miraculous!" She grinned, evilly.

"But… how'd you know it was Chloe?" Chat said, scratching his head in confusion.

"No time." Ladybug quickly brushed him off, despite his questioning looks.

"Her akumatized object must be her pin. Let's not waste any time," Ladybug said before starting in a sprint and grasping her yo-yo.

But a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"M'lady- shouldn't we wait? We don't know what she's capable of, we shouldn't rush into anything!" Chat tried desperately, but there was no point.

"Cover me!" Ladybug yelled behind her, flinging herself up to the building where Memory Lane stood.

She laughed manually. "You should have listened to the kitty. Too late! I'll squash you like the bug you are!" She screamed, lunging at her.

Ladybug dodged the attack, and Memory Lane snickered.

"Soon you'll know what my name means, Ladybug!!" She yelled, pressing her pin, shooting out a bright yellow beam, that Ladybug had to do flips to avoid. Barely avoid.

"Told you so, Bugaboo," Chat teased.

"Not now," she grumped.

"Ladybug," Memory Lane snarled. " I can sense your FEAR!" She cackled.

"That must be her power!" She yelled to Chat Noir.

"Memory Lane- of course- she can access our memories!" Chat went pale.

"What's the matter, kitty- got something to hide?" Said the villain, shooting a beam at him. Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped down off the building.

"We need to assess." Ladybug started, taking deep, shaky breaths.

"No kidding," smirked Chat Noir.

"It's been Fun, super losers! But I have some important business to attend!" She said, jumping from roof to roof.

"Come on, we have to follow her!" Chat yelled.

"She must be going to Lila's," Ladybug added.

"What?" Chat Noir asked.

"How do you know?"

"She got in a fight with her today." Ladybug offered. She could tell he wanted more of an explanation.

"Seriously kitty, I thought you were plugged into all the gossip," Ladybug joked, flicking the bell around the neck of his costume.

The two superhero's flung themselves into the air, following the golden glow of the villain in the distance.

They arrived at Lila Rossi's house minutes after Memory Lane. House? Thought Ladybug. Yeah right. This is a mansion! Thought Ladybug, scanning the 'house.'

They scaled the building, bursting through the window they saw the villain go through. Ladybug felt all of her color be drained from her face. The sight in that room made her want to faint.

Lila was layin lump on the floor, tears running down her face. The villain stood over her, eyes glowing intensely, giving the room around her an eerie glow. Ladybug was frozen in shock.

Memory Lane's eyes went back to their normal gold appearance, and she smirked at the heroes. "It's too late. I know all her secrets! And when I discover your secret identities, I will broadcast them to the whole world, just like this!"

She touched her pin, and a screen appeared in front of her.

"Citizens of the world! My secrets have been exposed by this brat" she signaled to Lila's unconscious body- "so now I will expose hers! To be honest, Lila Rossi is a brat with no accomplishments! She had never been to Hollywood, not is she a defendant of a super heroine. She is just a liar! How can we know her name is even Lila Rossi?" She pressed the pin, concealing the screen.

Chat Noir was the first to get out of his daze, hurling himself at the villain. His sudden moment snapped Ladybug out of it too, and she rushed to assist her partner.

But then she saw Memory Lane's hand move in the direction of her pin. She saw Chat noir extend his baton. It was all in slow motion. Chat noir was

Right in her line of Fire! Ladybug knew she had to do something- and fast!

Slow motion wasn't slow enough for Ladybug to come up with an alternative.

She dove right in front of Chat Noir, letting time resume regular speed.

The beam hit Ladybug square in the chest. A direct hit. He heard his partner scream her name in a pained voice.

What had she gotten herself into this time?

 **A/N: This story's been in the works for a couple weeks now. Let's see how everyone reacts to this chapter, then I'll decide when I'm going to start on the next chapter :)**


	2. Stuck In My Mind

A/N: My friend begged me to update (u know who you are) so here

Please note that I had SUCH A HARD TIME coming up with stuff to put in this chapter! I'm kinda just making up stuff as I go along so...

Chapter Two- Stuck In My Mind

Ladybug POV

Ladybug felt Memory Lane's Beam zap her square in the chest. She felt her temperature rise immensely. She felt like her body was being torn apart. She felt like she was being akumatized- or how she imagined it felt like- it was as if she was being taken over. Memory Lane must be Infiltrating her brain.

Ladybug fought with all her might as she felt foreign hands reach into her mind, outstretched, ready to rob her of her memories- of her privacy.

She was in some sort of mental state. A coma, or… something! She could feel herself fading away..."I won't let you take anything!" she screamed. Or at least she thought she did. Her throat refused to make a sound.

The withered hands reached further, and Ladybug recoiled. They were just in front of her face, ready to attack. The hands were open, and she could see the grey withered flesh clearly. Twisted dead skin covered the palms and fingers of the phantom hands. Ladybug squeezed her eyes closed, and she could feel the intense coldness surrounding the hands. The dead skin brushed her cheek, and she felt herself cringe.

However, no harm came to Ladybug. Soon she opened her eyes to see the wispy hands had lunged at something behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Ladybug squinted her eyes to see that the hand were speeding off into-what seemed to be- the horizon.

She could see some sort of an outline- she couldn't explain it- but somehow she sensed she needed to follow the hands. There was something familiar about that skyline.

Ladybug saw no buildings or landmarks that she could swing on with her yoyo- so she went old fashioned.

She ran.

She ran long and hard.

Taking in deep, oxygen packed breaths.

She ran all the way to the horizon.

Ladybug found that the horizon held one, singular large building. She opened the door, and was greeting by immediate chaos.

The hands were ransacking the place.

There were doors. Actually, that's all the building was, doors. The hands threw themselves into each doorway, tossing out vaguely familiar relects. Ladybug was feeling some serious deja vu.

Pink pajamas, a sewing machine, macaroons, a blue knit scarf, a santa hat decorated with snowflakes… all things Ladybug thought she recognized, but when she thought about it, she just couldn't bring any memories to mind.

Memories, the word echoes in her head. Then she snapped back to reality. She remembered. The hands were those of Memory Lane! They were stealing her memories! If she didn't stop them, and soon, they just might stumble upon her secret identity!

She tackled the hands as they were just about to go through the door marked "first day of school" And as Ladybug remembered it- the day she got her miraculous. The hands disintegrated into thin air. She heard Memory Lane cry out in rage. That's it, she thought. I need to shut her out!

She willed her mind to be surrounded by a barricade of indestructible material. She felt her thoughts becoming closed off to the villain. She heard her shriek one last time.

Then she was transported back into reality; the outside world. She opened her eyes and saw she was being cradled in the arms of Chat Noir.

"M'Lady!" he exclaimed, as a tear ran down his face. Ladybug wiped it away and tried pushing herself upward. Truth was she was still dazed from being trapped in her mind.

Her legs wobbled, and Chat Noir helped her up. When Ladybug's vision became clearer she saw the villain appeared to be talking to herself, angrily. Then Ladybug noticed the purple butterfly mask lining her eyes. Hawkmoth, giving ye olde command to "GET THOSE MIRACULOUS, NOW!"

"Chat Noir," she rasped. "Her pin- quick while she's distracted!"

"Right," he replied.

"Cataclysm!" he channeled destruction to his fist, taking out the pin with one touch.

Ladybug regained her balance enough to cleanse the akuma and send it off. Afterwards she slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"M'Lady!" Chat Noir yelled, catching her before she hit the ground.  
"What's wrong? Shouldn't the cure fix everything?" he said frantically.

"Silly cat," started Ladybug, with a cough. "I didn't use my lucky charm."

Chloe sat up dazed.

"Ladybug! Are you ok? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh this is all my fault," wailed Chloe.

"How does she remember?" whispered chat.

"No cure equals no memory wipe. Come on kitty, it's common sense," she teased, with a smile.

They were interrupted by the beeping of Chat's ring. He looked down at it, and hesitated.

"You should go," Ladybug coughed.

"What about you, Ladybug?" Chat argued.

"I'll be fine. Go. I'll take care of Chloe." Ladybug said forcing a smile.

Chat looked doubtful, but before he could oppose her his ring flashed again.

He was going to change back very soon.

He mumbled something under his breath in frustration, and leapt up to the window.

"You sure?" he said, attempting to change her mind one last time.

"Positive," Ladybug replied, rolling her eyes. "Now go!" she scolded.

He jumped out the window and flew through the sky.

Meanwhile Chloe was practically throwing herself out that window, too.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Ladybug I'm sososososososososo sorry this is my fault I'll make it up to you do you want me to buy you something my fathers the mayor you kn-"

"Chloe," Ladybug interrupted her nonstop talking. "That's enough. It's not your fault. Now let me take you home." She went over to Chloe her hand, which she reluctantly accepted.

"But-" she started.

"No buts. It's not your fault," she said, leaping out the window and swinging the two of them through the city.

Eventually, She arrived at Chloe's house. *cough cough mansion cough*

She put her down lightly on her balcony and let her catch her breath.

Ladybug always forgot that she and Chat Noir were the only ones used to the thrill of swinging high above the buildings and feeling the sweet air fill their lungs.

"Well, here we are," Ladybug said casually, turning around, positioning herself to jump into the air, once more.

Chloe stopped her.

"Ladybug- I know I said this already, but I'm sorry. When I got akumatized before, I didn't remember anything. Now I do. And I regret everything," she moaned.

"Hey," Ladybug said, looking over her shoulder. "Everyone loses control of their emotions. We just can't let Hawkmoth win in the end. Now that you know what it feels like to be one of his victims, you can help Chat Noir and I by joining us in the fight against Hawkmoth! You can control your emotions, and urge others to do the same." she put her hand on the slumped-over girl.

"Chloe,"

"Yes?" she said, raising her head, looking Ladybug in the eyes.

"We're counting on you," replied Ladybug, with a gleam in her eyes.

She turned around, and hopped over the ledge, rocketing herself into the air.

"Spots off," Ladybug groaned, releasing her transformation.

"Hey Tikki," Marinette said gloomily, tossing herself onto her couch.

"Marinette! Are you okay?" she said, nervously.

"I'm good, just exhausted, that's all," she said, burying herself in blankets and pillows.

"Do you think Chloe will be okay?" she asked, muffled under all her pillows.

"I'm sure," Tikki replied. "But you're lucky, Marinette. This villain was designed to cause emotional trauma, not physical. If she had, you would have needed your lucky charm. If someone had gotten hurt, you would have needed the cure!"

Marinette sighed. She had been Ladybug for almost a full year. She couldn't keep making rookie mistakes! Besides, right now she wasn't in the mood for Tikki's lectures.

"Yeah okay, I'll try harder next time," Marinette sighed.

"Marinette this is serious!"

"I understand that," Marinette replied miserably. "But right now, I'm tired. Can I please just go to bed?" Tikki took a deep breath.

"Fine."

"Goodnight Tikki,"

"Goodnight Marinette."

The shrill ringing of a siren made Marinette jump out of bed. Half asleep, she threw off her blankets in a frantic mess and blindly ripped off her sleeping mask. Marinette tripped, causing a loud thud that woke up Tikki.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Akuma?" she managed to ask, heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"No Marinette, I think it's just your alarm." Sure enough, Marinette looked over to her night stand and saw that the source of the shrill beeping was her phone alarm.

"Oh," she blushed. "Sorry."

"That's okay, at least you won't be late to school today," Tikki said with a grin.

"Good point,"

Marinette sluggishly started packing up her school books scattered on the floor of her room.

She tiredly put on her usual white t-shirt with flowers and pink jeans, and then her jacket.

She dragged her feet over to the bathroom and washed her face, and brushed her hair and teeth. Marinette may have gotten a full night's sleep, but either way, she felt worn-out. That's just how waking up early worked.

"Marinette," Tikki called from her room.

Marinette groaned in response. She felt like a zombie.

"You're going to be late if you don't get out of that bathroom soon!" She glanced at her phone. Tikki was right, per usual.

She opened the door, put on her backpack, packed Tikki and her cookies in her purse, and started downstairs.

"Morning Papa, Maman."

"Morning, Marinette," they practically sang. "Happy Friday!"

She gave them both kisses on the cheek, and grabbed a cinnabon role on her way out.

"Have to eat breakfast on the way. Love you!" she said, heading out of the bakery before they could force her to eat more. She chewed the sweet cinnamon roll and licked the frosting from her lips.

A/N: *cough cough cannibalism cough*

She gave Tikki nibbles of her breakfast, until she arrived at school. She walked up the steps and into her homeroom, noticing several kids giving her strange looks.

Weird, she thought. She looked herself over. No holes in my clothes, nothing inside out or backwards… what could they be looking at? She shook off the weird gut feeling and pushed open her homeroom door.

"Hey Marinette!" called a familiar voice.

"Hey Alya," Marinette answered. She heard some gasps. Crazy.

She took a seat next to her friend and put her bag on the ground. She turned around to face her friend, and was alarmed to see the look of pure shock apon Alya's face.

"Your… your…" she stuttered pointing a finger at her.

Marinette was mortified to see that her classmates appeared completely stunned as well.

"...hair," she choked out.

Marinette felt her whole face go red. What could be wrong with her hair? She ran her hand through it. It wasn't greasy or tangled so what was the…

Oh.

Oh.

Marinette forgot to put her hair in her normal pigtails.

It was all hanging loose at her shoulders.

"Ahh!" she squeaked. "Oh my gosh I was so tired I forgot to put it up!" She grabbed her bag and fumbled with the zipper, attempting to get the spare rubber bands she always carried with her.

"No girl don't!" Alya said, grabbing her bag out of her grasp.

"Give it!" Marinette said, as she tried to snatch the bag from Alya's grasp.

"What I think Alya's trying to say is…" Max interrupted from across the room.

"You look gorgeous Marinette!" squealed Rose.

Marinette blushed.

"Thanks guys…" she responded hesitantly. "But I think I'm still going to put it up,"

Several of her classmates started to disagree with her. It made Marinette feel so good that her classmates thought she looked pretty, but frankly, she was embarrassed, and she wanted her cute pigtails back, especially before Adrien saw her this way.

She turned back to Alya, who was guarding Marinette's bag with her life.

"Give me my bag!" Marinette laughed, as they playfully tried to get the bag from each other.

Then Adrien walked in.

Marinette froze in fear.

And of course, Alya made sure Adrien noticed her.

"Hey Adrien- what do you think of Marinette's hair?" he looked over at her, and his eyes went wide.

"Wow Marinette you look amazing! Why don't you wear your hair like that more often?"

That settled it. If Adrien liked it, so did she.

"I-I-I…" Marinette struggled.

"If you'll take your seats please," Mrs. Bustier Announced. The fact that class was starting barely registered in Marinette's head.

Adrien complemented her hair! She was never wearing it up again!

Alya giggled at Marinette's jubilant expresion.

School was a blur. It was a mix of compliments and smiles directed towards Marinette. Of course, none of them compared to Adrien's grins and compliments. Marinette was overjoyed, she was...over the moon! She felt like signing. So that's exactly what she did on the way home.

"You seem in a good mood," Said Tikki, peeking her head out of her purse.

"Of course I am! It's Friday, the sun is shining-"

"And Adrien said your hair looked 'amazing'" interrupted Tikki.

"Exactly," swooned Marinette.

She opened the door to her bakery and breathed in the sweet smell of pastries.

"Oh Maman, Papa, I had the best-" she stopped, seeing their confused expressions directed at a woman dressed in black. Her hair was in a tight bun, with a single streak of red. Glasses rimming her eyes. Marinette Recognized this woman anywhere.

She turned around, and offered her hand.

"Hello. I am Natalie, Mr. Agreste's assistant," she started, shaking Marinette's hand.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but your presence is requested at the Agreste household."

Marinette was stunned.

"N-now?"

Natalie shook her head in confirmation.

"Ok…?" she said, trying for a statement, but ending up with a question.

If all it took for Adrien to invite her over was her trying a new hairstyle…

Either way.

Marinette felt like her day was getting better and better.

Adrien Agreste, love of her life, Invited her over!

End of Chapter Two

A/N: This took a while to write. I just got finished with it right now it's 9:43. Whatever- it was worth it :)

Hope I can post the next chapter soon! Thanks for your support!!


	3. Lyla

A/N: Guess who's back- back again… from the grave. Yeah. Sorry about not updating in forever. Like actually, forever. I was insanely busy. *cough writers block cough* I'm back now though!

Also- I realized that chapter one has a bunch of mistakes- sorry about that. I felt so dumb reading it over and finding all these sloppy mistakes. No doubt chapter two had those problems too- let's hope I do better this chapter.

Chapter Three- Lyla

Marinette POV

Marinette nearly squealed. Adrien Agreste- the famous model that stole her heart- invited her over? She felt herself zone out, daydreaming about the possible dates they could go on…

"Miss… Dupain-Cheng?" Natalie asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, uh yeah!" She said blushing immensely.

"'Yeah' what Marinette?" asked her father.

"I'll be right over! Uh… assuming it's okay with you?" she questioned her parents.

Sabine looked at Tom.

"Of course you can go. Just be home soon, okay?"

"Okay Maman!" she said, blowing her parents a kiss each.

"Perfect. We have a car waiting for you."

"Really? He...sent for a car?" Marinette couldn't believe it! Wow wow wow! Adrien sent for a car to pick her up!

She practically glowed.

She climbed into the silver limo, excited at the thought that Adrien had sat in that same car before- maybe even that same seat!

She buckled up, trying to get a whiff of the seatbelt.

I look like such a creep, Marinette thought to herself. Either way, she didn't regret breathing in the sweet smell of Adrien Agreste.

Once they arrived at the mansion, Marinette felt her heart racing the pace of a skittish mouse. She felt self-conscious and a little bit embarrassed as she stood at the foot of the stairs. After about five minutes in silence, Natalie finally spoke from behind her.

"He will be here shortly," she said in reassurance. Marinette wanted to giggle and jump up and down like Manon at a candy store. Instead, she nodded her head in understanding and took some deep breaths.

She heard doors creak open, and the sound of approaching footsteps.

This is it! Marinette made a mental note to squeal when she was alone. The footsteps clomped closer, and Marinette thought she noticed a weird quality to them. They seemed different, but Marinette couldn't place it.

The footsteps became louder and louder, just as Marinette's smile got larger and larger. She was sure- by the foot step's apparent closeness- that Adrien would appear at the top of the steps any moment.

She was kind of right.

A pair of feet did appear at the top of the staircase. But as Marinette lead her gaze up the legs, torso, and chest of the figure, she could tell- she was not looking at Adrien Agreste.

In fact, she was looking at quite the opposite.

He was tall, thin, and strict, wearing a designer suit. This was Gabriel Agreste.

If Marinette was sitting, she would have fallen out of her chair. If she were drinking water- she would have spit it out. If she were- well you get the idea.

Marinette was shocked. It wasn't Adrien who invited her over? And more importantly- why did Gabriel Agreste want to see her? A weird chill prickled up her spine.

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I've been expecting you." He said, with almost no tone in his voice. People often compared Mr. Agreste to a robot. Not one like Markov, more like one with no emotion.

"M-m...me?" She stuttered, barely able to squeak out a word. He nodded towards Natalie, who beckoned to the stairs Mr. Agreste was standing on.

"Go right up," Marinette shuddered. She didn't want to! She hesitated, and took one, single, step forward. She didn't think her legs would take her any further, let alone up those stairs.

Gabriel Agreste has never been more menacing.

He wasn't as terrifying in all those interviews Marinette watched.

He wasn't as mortifying on the cover of Fashion Magazines that Marinette read.

And he definitely wasn't as horrifying when she was saving him with Chat Noir.

But yet, here she was, completely petrified by her lifelong idol.

She gulped, and forced herself to step forward again. She willed her feet to feel less like huge weights, and tried some more steps. Soon she was halfway up the stairs. She knew she was getting closer to Gabriel with each step, and soon she became panicked.

A whirlwind of thoughts swirled through her brain. What could Gabriel possibly want from her?

Maybe he wants to give me an internship?

Maybe he wants to yell at me for taking his book a while back

Maybe he wants me to be his model

Maybe he's going to tell me he never wants me to see Adrien again! Oh no!!

Marinette felt a drop of sweat roll down her back. Scared scared scared scared scared scared…

She chanted in her head.

Sirens screeched in her head. Don't get any closer to Mr. Agreste! Against her better judgement, she continued forward.

Turn back now!

Run!

Marinette didn't know how long it took her, but she was now on the top step of the staircase, facing Mr. Agreste.

She trembled as she felt him look her up and down like a mean girl. Nathalie, who was following her up the stairs, nudged her forward, and gestured to the hallway ahead of them.

"Right this way,"

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!

Marinette followed Nathalie and Mr. Agreste down the seemingly empty hallway until they reached a door towards the end of it.

"Nathalie, see to it that we aren't disturbed." Mrs Agreste said, making Marinette's stomach churn.

Marinette reluctantly went through the door that Nathalie held open, and saw the room was quite spacious. Inside was a desk with large computers and a regular table. The walls were decorated with family portraits. One noticeably large painting hung on the wall in the back showcased a beautiful woman encased in yellow. Marinette assumed this was Mrs. Agreste.

Mr. Agreste took a seat at the table and gestured for Marinette to take a seat across from him. Marinette felt her legs change to jello, and her brain screaming at her with every ounce of energy to get out.

Marinette sat down.

She wanted to slap herself for being so dumb. Her instincts screeched at her to " just leave!" But Marinette didn't listen.

"Miss Dupain-Chang, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here." Mr. Agreste started, scaring Marinette half to death.

Marinette squeaked an unintelligible yes.

"I think for business' sake, we get right to the point. No beating around the bush."

Marinette swallowed. "Okay,"

A/N: This is about where I stopped and then picked up again three months later

"Now. We are going to discuss your current position. "

Marinette sighed. This wasn't about Adrien, he was going to offer her a job!

"Um… At present, I'm unemployed." She said, her voice still shaking.

"I'm afraid that's not what I mean," he said, smirking. Marinette shivered. "I was referring to your current position, as Ladybug."

Marinette wanted to jump out of her seat and sprint home. She wanted to scream. She knew that going up those stairs was a mistake!

Play it cool Marinette. Deny it!

"Hah!" She giggled nervously. "I wish. Ladybug's so strong and heroic!! I'm just a regular girl," Marinette could tell Mr. Agreste was not convinced.

"Marinette," he replied. Hearing her name on his lips scared her beyond words could describe. "I thought we agreed not to beat around the bush."

"But-" Marinette choked out.

Mr. Agreste slammed his hand on the table.

"DON'T STALL." He yelled. Marinette jumped in her seat and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know you're ladybug. YOU know you're ladybug," he took a breath and softened his voice ever-so-slightly. "And I have a job for you."

"Mr. Agreste, I really don't know what you're talking about. I'm not Ladybug! You have the wrong girl!"

Marinette had to keep denying. Don't expose your secret indentidy, keep yourself and Paris safe!!

Mr. Agreste growled.

"Fine. I guess I do have to give you some proof, don't I?"

Before Marinette could contradict him, Mr. Agreste pulled off his tie to reveal a small, butterfly shaped jewl.

"You know what this is, don't you?" He smirked. Of course Marinette did. It was a Miraculous! What was Mr. Agreste doing with a Miraculous?! Unless…

Seeing the shock on Marinette's face, Mr. Agreste decided to take it a step further.

"Nooroo, why don't you join us?"

A small figure slowly floated up from behind Mr. Agreste. It was purple, and about Tikki's size. "Yes Master."

"Marinette, this is Nooroo. He is the butterfly Quami." Marinette felt herself fading away. She felt like she was going to faint!

"I…" was all she could make out.

Marinette swallowed. I am sitting across the table from Hawkmoth, the villain who has tried to hurt Paris countless times. I have to keep playing dumb. Even if he doesn't buy it, I can't expose myself.

"So, you're, like a hero? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir? That's so cool! Have you ever met Lady-

"NO!" Mr. Agreste screamed.

"..bug?" She whimpered.

Mr. Agreste huffed in frustration, and Marinette fiddled with her fingers. Mr. Agreste rubbed his eyes and whispered, "I didn't want it to come to this. But you are making it impossible." He opened his eyes, and looked at Nooroo, who was still hovering above his shoulder.

"Do it."

Hesitantly, the purple quami floated towards Marinette.

"I'm sorry, miss." Before Marinette could ask why, Nooroo darted over and snatched her purse.

"HEY!" Marinette yelled, trying to grab her purse, and ending up with only handfuls of air.

Nooroo delivered the bag to Mr. Agreste, who opened the bag while looking Marinette dead in the eyes.

Marinette felt weak, he was about to find Tikki. What was she going to do now? There was no point in arguing, Mr. Agreste would have his undeniable proof that she was ladybug. Hawkmoth would know her secret identity.

Mr. Agreste pushed aside Marinette's phone, wallet, and her box of Macaroons until he found the little red quami quivering in fear at the bottom of the purse.

"Got you," he grinned, evilly.

Marinette perked up, on the edge of her seat, ready to run at any time.

Mr. Agreste reached into her purse and grabbed the mortified Tikki by her antenna, causing her to squeal in pain.

"Tikki!" Marinette screatched.

"Ah, so you do know this quami," Mr. Agreste sneered.

"No I-" Marinette started, but it was too late. She looked at her quami, who was mouthing something that she couldn't quite make out.

"So ladybug," Mr. Agreste started, holding Tikki tightly. "Like I said before, I have a job for you." Marinette glared at him. No way was she going to help out the super villain that terrorized her and her city. Never.

"I won't help you, you're a villain, you've hurt so many people, you spend every waking moment trying to take Me and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, and you are asking for my help?"

There's a moment of silence before Mr. Agreste continues.

"As you know, my attempts to gain your miraculouses have been in vain."

Marinette couldn't help to scoff. 'In vain' was an understatement, he was downright empty handed.

"...but, if I were to have a little bit of help," he added.

Marinette burst out laughing.

"HAH! Oh, that's priceless. You really think I'd double-cross Chat Noir, my partner and friend, and give you his miraculous? Wow. I'm sorry, that's a good one," she giggled, trying to calm down.

Mr. Agreste gave an annoyed sigh, and let Marinette catch her breath.

"Well, Miss Dupain-Chang, the thing with secret identities is that once they're not a secret, the villain knows who the hero's family is. In other words, if you don't do what I ask, I will take it apon myself to make the Dupain-Cheng's suffer,"

Marinette froze.

No.

Not my family.

She felt her eyes well up with tears, and her heart drop. Marinette wanted to burst crying at the thought of her family being in danger.

All of the sudden, there was a small peep, coming from Mr. Agreste's hand.

Marinette looked in that direction and her eyes lamd on Tikki, who is squirming and twisting. Finally, she squeezes her little head out of Mr. Agreste's hold, and squeals.

"Spots on, Marinette!"

Mr. Agreste looked at the quami in shock, and back at Marinette, realizing too late what Marinette was about to do.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

A flash of pink, and a couple poses later, Marinette has transformed into Paris' favorite heroine, Ladybug.

Mr. Agreste frantically yells for Nathalie, but it's too late. Ladybug is already crashing through the glass window and swinging her yo-yo towards the sky. As she's leaping onto the roof of the neighboring building, she hears Mr. Agreste scream;

"THERE'S NO WHERE YOU CAN GO, LADYBUG. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. I KNOW WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE!"

Ladybug shuddered. It's true. He did. And he could be sending an akuma this very second to hurt them.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW I absolutely SUCK for taking what, two, three months to update? IM SORRY!!! I lost my creativity. Luckily I'm vacation with my cousin! (who I introduced to miraculous) and she convinced me to keep writing. That's why I named this chapter after her. Anyways, it's currently 11:20 pm and I'm going straight to writing chapter four, I'm so pumped. I hope I can post a little sooner this time, lol. I also should mention I have no cell service and I have to go an hour into town for WiFi, so posting might be delayed. Hey, SHOUTOUT TO PIPER, she's awesome, and I miss her.


	4. Coronation

A/N: YAYYYYYYY you're still reading. Are you still mad at me for taking three months (or two Idek) to update my last chapter?

Edit: Yo I just got back from Slalom Skiing!! (Is that how you spell it) One ski boisss

Chapter Four- Coronation

Marinette/Ladybug POV

Ladybug flew like a dart towards her home. She had to evacuate her parents before Hawkmoth got to them. She broke down her trapdoor and nearly tripped going down her ladder.

"Mrs. And Mr. Dupain-Cheng, Are you here?" She yelled.

It wasn't long before she heard her father's booming voice from downstairs. "Yes…? Who is it?"

Ladybug sighed in relief at the confrimation that her parents were safe. She sped to the bakery where her parents were.

"Ma'am, Sir, you're in danger, and you'll have to come with me." Ladybug said, opening the door to the bakery and beckoning outside.

Sabine and Tom looked at each other in fear.

"Danger? From what?" Tom said, looking a little panicked.

"And what about our daughter, Marinette?" Sabine added.

"Your daughter's safe, but you're not," Ladybug answered. "Come with me, before it's too late."

Sabine wrapped her arms around Ladybug, and Tom hesitantly did the same. Ladybug was a bit worried she wouldn't be able to carry both Tom and Sabine, but she was proven wrong as she lept sky high, from building to building, until her parents were stashed away in a safe location.

Wasting no time, Ladybug called Chat Noir on her yo-yo.

"Chat, I'm sending you coordinates. Meet me there, and fast." A vague message, but the less Chat knew the better.

For once in his life, Chat arrived only minutes after Ladybug called him.

"Hey Bugaboo. What's the rush?" Chat Joked as he landed on the rooftop next to Ladybug.

"Chat, I know this will be hard for you, since I don't think you've actually ever done this, but you need to be serious." Ladybug said, narrowing her eyes.

"Hah, hah. I can be serious. What did you even call me here for?" Chat said a little less playfully.

"Hawkmoth knows my secret identity."

Chat Noir's expression went from his normal demeanor to completely and utterly shocked as if he got slapped in the face.

"Really, is that all?" He said sarcastically, scared tones lining his words.

"Yes. I'm not sure how. But the important thing is in confronting me, he gave away his own identity." Ladybug answered.

"So who is it?"

"Gabriel Agreste."

Chat Noir's face went completely white, like he'd seen a ghost.

"But, didn't we already rule him out as a suspect?"

"He showed me his miraculous, and his quami. I'm positive it's him." Ladybug replied. "Are you okay Chat? You don't look so good."

"I'm…" he swallowed to try and clear his throat. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I've already hidden my family in a secure location but I have a feeling it won't be long until Hawkmoth sends one of his akumas."

"Right. So you want to take down the akuma, like regular." Chat nodded.

"Yes. But it's going to be a little harder this time. I have a feeling we're going to have to do one of those 'final showdowns' like in the movies."

"What do you mean?"

"Hawkmoth knows who I am. Who my family is. We have to take him down now, otherwise I have to spend the rest of my life hiding my family."

"I have a feeling he's not going to go easy on us."

"I think you're right Chat."

Chat Noir processed everything and took a deep breath. So his father was Hawkmoth. What a disturbing thought. But if he was going to help out Ladybug, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way.

"What's your plan?" Chat finally asked.

"I'm thinking we're going to need some help from Rena Rouge. I'll get the Fox Miraculous from Master Fu and you'll go to the police and tell them to put everyone into hiding."

"Alright. We'd better hurry," Chat replied.

Ladybug threw herself into the air and swung herself by her yo-yo all the way to Master Fu's.

"Master," she called after nearly breaking down the door. Master Fu came hobbling out from the corner and looked at her in surprise.

"There better be a reason you come here in your superhero form," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Master. Hawkmoth is Mr. Agreste, and he knows my secret identity. I escaped from his house but Chat Noir and I are expecting him to send his villains after me any time now. I know it's a lot to process, but we need the Fox Miraculous. We need Rena Rouge."

Master Fu closes his eyes and lets the silence sink in around them.

"Well," he finally says. "It's going to take a lot to take down Hawkmoth." Master Fu approached the hidden miraculous box and entered his password.

He picked up the Fox Miraculous and placed it in Ladybug's hand.

"Thank you Master." Ladybug turned to go, but Master Fu stopped her again.

"Ladybug. You might need more than one superhero to help you, so I'm giving you the bee miraculous. Choose wisely, and I expect it back."

Ladybug looked at the bee miraculous. It was a yellow comb, a bit smaller than her palm. It had black and yellow jewels that shimmered in the light.

"Yes Master." She turned around and opened the door, swinging her yo-yo towards the sky.

Ladybug pulled herself up onto a roof and phoned her partner.

"Chat, I have Rena's miraculous. I'm going to get it to her."

"Good. The police are going to turn on the akuma sirens."

"Good job kitty," Ladybug smiled. "Master Fu also gave me the bee miraculous, but I'm not sure who I should give it to."

"Hold on to it, you'll find someone."

"Good idea. I'll call you when I get Rena her miraculous." Ladybug hung up and swung herself over to Alya's apartment.

She popped through the open window and landed on her feet. Looking around the room, she realized it was empty.

"Alya?" She called. No response "Alya Cessair?" Nothing. Ladybug opened the door to her hallway and shouted again. "Anyone?"

Looking around the house, it was noticeably messy. Marinette always knew how frantic Alya's family could be, but if there was one thing Mrs. Cessair hated, it was a messy house.

Everything looked as if someone played baseball in the house. There were shattered vases, books scattered everywhere, water was spilled, and someone's phone was even broken.

Ladybug continued to scan the apartment only to find more broken things. There was even something still cooking in the oven.

Then Ladybug spotted a piece of paper folded so that it was standing upwards on the table, and she realized it had her name on it.

She opened the card. What she read horrified her.

Ladybug-

We have your friend and her family.

Surrender yourself and Chat Noir to us.

You know where to come.

Mr. Agreste surely. Ladybug felt sick. What a monster. Alya was in danger now, because of him! Once again, Hawkmoth hurts the people closest to her.

"Chat," she says over her yo-yo phone. "Rena's been captured."

"What?"

"I went to her house to give her the miraculous and I found a note. She and her family are being held hostage at the Agreste Mansion."

"But we'll know her secret identity if we go after her, aren't you the one who's insanely strict about that?"

"I'll make an exception, because when all of this is over, and we've won, there will be no need for superheroes. Besides, didn't you say it was okay if you knew her identity when you first met her?"

Ladybug heard Chat Noir snicker over the phone. It was true, he had said that.

"Ok Ladybug, I'll meet you at the Agreste's."

Outside of the Agreste Mansion, Ladybug and Chat Noir plan their next move.

"Alya and her family are in there. As soon as I get to her, I'll give her the miraculous."

"Huh. So the sly fox was the blogger girl Alya? I did not see that coming,"

"Focus Chat," said Ladybug, rolling her eyes.

"I don't really have a plan, since I don't know where the Cessairs are being kept hostage. So, I guess, kinda break down the door and fight our way to them?"

"Seems complicated," winked Chat.

Ladybug groaned at Chat's playfulness in such a serious moment. She scanned the mansion in front of them. It was surrounded by a tall, gleaming silver fence. Chat Noir extended his stick and boosted himself over the fence, while Ladybug slung her yo-yo to the top of fence so that it wrapped around the bar, and she could climb her way up as if she was scaling a building.

Once on the Agreste property, Chat and Ladybug approached the entry slowly. Ladybug mouthed a countdown from three, and when it ended, they kicked down the door and had their weapons at the ready.

The house was seemingly empty. The two heroes footsteps echoed as they walked. It was quiet- too quiet.

"Now what?" Asked Chat Noir.

A loud, sudden noise startled both of them. It was a lazer beam of some sort aimed at Chat Noir. He managed to dodge it because of his cat-like reflexes. Ladybug and Chat Noir whipped themselves around and saw a familiar golden-clothed villain.

"Memory Lane," Ladybug realized.

"Hah. More like Memory Lame." Chat said with a laugh, earning him several lazer beams which he had to dodge ferociously.

"Chloe must still be feeling negative emotions," Ladybug yelled to Chat while dodging another attack.

"No, really?"

Ladybug took cover behind an angled wall.

"LUCKY CHARM," she said, calling on the miraculous's magic.

A mirror fell into Ladybug's arms and for once, she immediately knew what she was going to do with it. She jumped into the path of one of Memory Lane's beams and sheilded herself with the mirror. The mirror completely reflected the ray and Memory Lane was hit by her own full power.

Ladybug approached the unconscious villain and snapped her akuma. Wasting no time, she clensed the akuma and sent it on it's way.

She threw the mirror into the air

"Miraculous ladybug… blah blah blah," she said flatly.

"That was record time M'Lady. Why the rush?" Chat questioned while helping a shocked Chloe up.

"I'm going to detransform in that closet and feed my quami, I'll be out in five. Then we take the fight to Hawkmoth." Ladybug said, leaping towards the closet door.

"What if he finds us before then?"

"Well, it seems fate has thrown us a new hero," Ladybug says, pointing to Chloe. "Here," she adds, tossing the box with the bee miraculous. "Show her the ropes Chat Noir."

Ladybug closed the door and detransformed. The second she did, she realized the little red quami looked unusually fired up.

"I'm ready Mari, come on. Transform again, I wanna takedown Hawkmoth. I'm pumped!"

Marinette giggled. Eat a cookie first, and then we can go," she says, digging out the sweet from her bag.

Tikki rips it apart in a matter of seconds and, with a look of fiery passion in her eyes, gives the o-k.

"Take down Hawkmoth. I know you can."

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Ladybug bursts out of the closet feeling new and refreshed. She looks at Chat Noir, who is trying to explain what a quami is to a disgusted Chloe.

"EW IT'S A BUG GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEE," she squeals.

Ladybug hops over to where Chat's trying to keep Chloe from swatting down her quami.

"Calm it freak show. I'm Pollen. A QUAMI, not a bug." The little quami remarked.

"A sassy little bee aren't you?" Giggled Ladybug. "Come on Chloe, don't you want to be a superhero? Just say the magic words and Pollen will transform you!"

"Yeah, just as long as you don't sting me." Chloe responds, excitement creeping onto her face.

"Say 'lets sting'. Also- I expect an apology later for calling me a bug." Pollen says, grinning.

"Pollen, let's sting!" Yellow and black shimmers surround and completely engulf Chloe until she was one of them; a superhero.

"Wow look at this costume, I'm fabulous, I even look cuter than you, Ladybug!" Chloe smiled, looking herself over.

Chloe's costume was skin-tight like Ladybug's and had black and yellow stripes. Her hair was still in a ponytail, but it was curled and had black streaks. She had black gloves that went up to her forearms, and her mask was striped black and yellow. The comb in her hair shimmered in the light and brought the whole costume together.

"You look like a real superhero, Chloe," Chat Noir said, impressed.

"Now lets see if she can fight like one," Ladybug said feeling a rush of adrenaline.

"It's time to take the fight to Hawkmoth"

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Hello I wrote this chapter exactly one day after chapter three. Tomorrow I will write chapter five. I'm still on vacation, and it's giving me a lot of free time to write. Hey look at that, it's 11:20, I finished this chapter the exact same time as chapter three! I don't know how far apart my updates are but if there is a lot of time in between its because i don't have cell service *alexa this is so sad, play despacito*

Do you guys know why I named this chapter Coronation? Comment!


End file.
